Snapshots
by HackerEX
Summary: Just a punch of story ideas I've got floating around my head...
1. Symphogear: The Power of Ultraman

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Senki Zesshou Symphogear or Ultraman, they're owned by Stalelight and Tsubaraya Productions.**_

* * *

Two people are standing in a bus stop during the rain. One is a young girl with short dirty green hair and aquamarine eyes holding an bouquet of flowers and the other is a boy with black hair and deep blue on his head and an umbrella in his hand. They was Miku Kohinata and Ryo Mikado.

A bus pulls over and the two enter with solemn looks on their faces.

"With eight thousand cries,

the lil' cuckoo's blood red tongue,

Like a flame singing..."

These were the words that these two have heard once before.

As the bus stops, the two walk into a cemetery before walking to two grave stones with the names Hibiki Tachibana and Ryo Mikado. As Ryo looks at the grave, a small smile comes across his face. "Hey bro, long time no see ey?" the young man said, "It's been a while since we've talked but...I still wonder to this day why you did what you had to do..."

Suddenly Miku fell to her knees and cried, causing Ryo to worry, "Miku!" "I wanted to see you…" she lamented, "I hate that I can't...Hibiki…!" The girl then began to cry out in pain once more as the rain drowned out her sorrow. Just then a hand was placed on her shoulder, looking up she saw Ryo looking at her with comfort, "Ryo-san..." "I know..." he assured his friend, "I miss them too..."

The boy then reached out for Miku's hand and he helped her get up. She then begins to cry on the boy's jacket as he looks up to the sky as he took out a strange white harmonic and played the song that he always heard his brother play.

* * *

_**SENKI ZESSHO SYMPHOGEAR: THE POWER OF ULTRAMAN**_

_**EPISODE 1: The Warrior named Orb**_

* * *

TWO YEARS AGO...

A young man began playing a white harmonica while walking through the street. He had jet black hair, and grey eyes, and was wearing a brown jacket under a black shirt and jeans. He also had a white plastic bag with a few grocery items inside it. As he goes through the street, he goes to a café known as Flower, where he goes to see a middle aged woman wearing a salmon pink shirt and an apron. "Mom, I'm home!" he said with a smile. "Oh, welcome back! Did you get the groceries?" she asked to which the boy showed the bag in his hand.

After placing the groceries down, he looks around the place, "Say where's Ryo and Alice?" His mother soon answered, "Oh, Alice is at currently in grade school right now, as for your brother well…" before doing a motion that suggested that he was asleep. This made the young man shake his head as he went up and entered his brother's room, which was pretty tame with a large bed, a TV, a guitar stand with an acoustic guitar, and a poster that said Zwei Wing on it.

As he looked over his sleeping brother, he decided to take out his harmonica and begin to play a song on it. This made Ryo open his eyes as the boy continued to play the tune. "Huh? Oh, good morning bro…" Ryo said sleepily. "Morning bro…" his brother responded as the younger of the two got up from bed.

* * *

As the two began to walk, Ryo's cellphone began to ring. "Hello? This is Ryo speaking..." the young man answered. "Hey Ryo, it's Miku, "the person on the phone said, "I've got a favor to ask you..." "Oh? What's that?" he asked. "Can you and Rex please accompany Hibiki to the Zwei Wing concert? My grandmother got into an accident. We're currently packing up so that we can get there." Ryo soon questioned, "But why me?" to which Miku answered "Well you're the only other person I know who actually knows someone in the group."

"Ugh..." the young man groaned, "Fine, I'll go." Miku soon said excitingly "Oh thanks Ryo! You're a lifesaver!" before she ended the call. As Ryo put down his phone, he noticed a sly grin on his older brother's face, "Rex, why are you smiling?" The older of the two soon patted his brother on the head, "Aww, my little brother's all grown up. You got yourself a date." This made Ryo blush slightly, "Hey dude, come on. It's not like that!" Rex soon shrugged it off, "Of course it is…"

* * *

BACKSTAGE...

A girl with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a hooded poncho is shown in a praying position. That is until a girl with red hair and red eyes in a similar poncho interrupting her. They are Tsubasa Tachibana and Kanade Amou, the famous J-Pop idol duo known as Zwei Wing.

"Get's kinda boring, huh? I just want to go crazy out there" Kanade said to her friend. She soon responded with "I know what you mean..." Kanade, noticing Tsubasa's tone, noted "Don't tell me, are you nervous?" "Hey, it's only natural. Sakurai said that today is especially..." she said before she became lost in thought. Her train of thought however was interrupted when Kanade gave her friend a flick to the forehead. "Why are you being so serious? Lighten up!" she reassured her friend and partner.

Suddenly, they hear a voice "There you two are!" When they looked to see who it was, they saw three people walk up to them. One is a large man with red hair, the second is a boy with spiky black hair and a blue jacket, the third is a boy in a white lab coat. "Well, well, Genjuro-ossan! Guys!" Kanade said with a smile. Blue jacket-wearing teen then greeted "Hey Kanade-san. Tsubasa-chan..." "Zenjiro..." Tsubasa muttered as her face turned a bit red.

"So, come to wish us good luck?" she asked the two. Zenjiro soon responded "Psh...why do you think we're here in the first place? Well that, and the fact that there might be some Noise or, you know…_them_. So we're here on standby to make sure that the building is safe..." Genjuro nodded as the boy in blue scratched the back of his head and smiled before looking back at the two girls.

"I trust you all understand how important today is?" he asked the two. "No need to worry Manager. We know that is paramount blab, blab, blab." Kanade answered before Jared, the boy in the lab coat, scolded her "Kanade! Manners!" "Op! Sorry Jared..."she apologized.

After Jared scolded her, Zenjiro looked towards the eldest of the group with assurance, "Don't worry commander. We'll handle the mess should the Relic awaken..." Genjuro soon nodded, "I'll hold you to that, Kujo. And don't worry, it's in good hands. Today's performance will be paramount to mankind's future. So be sure to make sure everything goes to plan. Yo got that?"

The two boys saluted as Genjuro salutes back with a smile. He then took out his phone to take a call

* * *

AT AN UNDERGROUND LAB...

A tall woman with violet eyes and a brown beehive hairstyle called Genjuro as several . Her name is Sakurai Ryoko, one of a group of scientists studiying a strange rock slab. "Hello~! Sakurai Ryoko speaking!" Everything is ready on our end!"

* * *

BACKSTAGE...

"Understood. I'll be right there." Genjuro affirmed before going to leave the area. As we walked away, he was stopped by Zenjiro. "Don't worry boss, we'll protect the girls...trust us..." Genjuro soon nodded and smiled before he left the building.

* * *

IN THE BLEACHERS...

Ryo, Rex and Hibiki, after getting their tickets finally sat down after a long wait for the doors to open. The three then toke their seats. "Thanks guys for coming with me to the concert" she thanked the brothers. "It's nothing. Besides, this is Zwei Wing's first concert ever since coming back to Japan."

(SONG: Gyakkou no Fugel - Zwei Wing)

As the lights went out, the concert began as feathers fell from the ceiling and then Kanade and Tsubasa descended from the runway. Seeing many of the glow sticks light up, Hibiki lit up her own glow sticks while Ryo and Rex did the same.

The two idols then began to dance as the dome opens into two wing-like structures. As the song plays, Ryo saw Hibiki looking like she was having the best day of her life. This made him smile as he continued to watch the performance. Finally as the song completed, Tsubasa stood in from of Kanade, turned her back and then dropped onto her knee. The two raised their hands to the sky in a prayer-esque stance. This causes everyone in the crowd to cheer the two on as another song begins to play. "We're not done yet folks!" Kanade cheered on. Meanwhile backstage, the two boys were watching the whole performance, each awestruck by the girl's singing and dancing.

* * *

AT THE UNDERGROUND LAB...

The experiment was going as planned. Phonic Gain growth within expected range" a female scientist noted. "I guess we can write this one off as a success" Sakurai said to Genjuro with a smile as he breathed a sign in relief while all the scientists began to celebrate

"Great work everybody" he congratulated before an alarm went off as a flashing red light filled the room. "What's going on!?" he demanded as one of the scientists answered "The dampening system can't handle the rising internal pressure!"

"At this rate, the Relic will awaken and go berserk!" another scientist screamed as the slab began to emit an energy as it warped and convulsed until suddenly...

* * *

BACKSTAGE...

An explosion was heard as everyone began to scream, spotting several creatures appear in the sky. The creatures then fired and dropped off several smaller yellow creatures. These creatures then attacked the attendees, turning them into dust. Suddenly, they hear a large roar as two creatures, one a black dinosaur like monster with a two horns, one on its snout and the other on its head, and the other a large rocky creature with electric spires on its back appeared and began to wreck havoc on the city.

As the two boys watched the chaos happen from outside the stadium, Zenjiro spotted the civilians running in terror. "Crap, Jared we need to move now!" He said as he took out a strange device before lifting it into the air, causing a strange symbol to appear on his palm. This also caused a figure to appear as Zenjiro grabbed it and placed it onto the tip of the device.

**ULTRALIVE! ULTRAMAN GINGA!**

This caused the boy to grow until he had transformed into a large red and silver giant with sky blue pieces on its head, forearms, shoulder pads, chest, and shins. This is Ultraman Ginga, an Ultraman born from an unknown future. As the giant landed, it shouted "Showah!" before engaging the dinosaur. Meanwhile, Jared sighed "Why do I even bother talking him out of it…" as he took out a futuristic red and silver gun before taking out a figure similar to Zenjiro's and placed it onto the gun.

**ULTRALIVE! ULTRAMAN VICTORY!**

This also caused Jared to grow until he was the same size as Ginga. The young man was now in a red and black suit with silver outlines along with yellow v-shaped crystals on his forearms, shins, chest, and head. This is Ultraman Victory, an Ultra Warrior who serves as the guardian of an underground race of people known as the Victorians.

"Alright, time to take this asshole down…" Zenjiro noted as he began to fight the rock creature. As the two Ultra Warriors fought against the giant monsters, Kanade saw the chaos the yellow creatures were causing and much like Zenjiro could not stand to let it happen. "We need to fly, Tsubasa!" she shouted to her partner, "While Zenjiro and Jared can become Ultra Warriors, only we have to power to fight the Noise!" "B-but the commander hasn't" Tsubasa tried to say before the red head jumped out of the stage and began to sing a song.

**Crotizall Ronzell Gungnir zillz…**

After she sang that tune, she had transformed into a white, black, and orange suit with a pair of black thigh high boots, a pair of bulky guantlets on her wrist, and a pair of rabbit like headphones. This caused the yellow creatures, which Kanade called the Noise, to change color and begin to attack her.

(SONG: Kimi to Iu Oto Kanade Tsukiru Made – Kanade Itou)

Meanwhile Kanade brought her hands together, which created from her gauntlets a white and orange spear with a red glass-like center. She soon charged at the Noise and sliced two of them in half. She then began to run and cut down any Noise that came near her before jumping into the air and towing the spear. The spear then began to multiply into several copies as soon as it left her hand before raining down on the creatures without any mercy

**_STARDUST∞FOTON_**

* * *

AT THE UNDERGROUND LAB...

While Kanade, Zenjiro, and Jared continued to fight against the threat, Genjuro began to stand up as he examined the area. It seems like he was the only survivor of the explosion as the other scientists were all crushed in the rubble. "Ryoko…" he said to himself as he struggled to stay on his feet, "Is Ryoko still alive?"

Suddenly, a rainbow-colored glow caught his attention as he saw the experiment's test subject beginning to glow. "Mephisto is…preparing." Suddenly, from out of the rubble, three lights, one silver, one blue, and one yellow burst out and flew into the air, causing crumbles of rock to fall over it. "So… it has found a new host…" Genjuro muttered before he decided that, since he could not get the Relic and that the place was starting to come down, to escape the ruined lab.

* * *

AT THE STAGE…

Kanade and Tsubasa, who was now in a light blue and black body suit with forearmed gauntlets, black headphones, and a blade on each of her ankles, along with a white katana, began to cut down many of the noise.

Meanwhile with the Ultra Warriors, the two were battling against the Kaiju with no sweat as Ginga brought his arms together to fire a powerful L-shaped beam of energy.

**_GINGA CROSS SHOOT_**

This caused the black dinosaur to explode before a strange card and doll appeared where the monster once stood. As for Victory, he decided to fire a blast from the v-shaped crystal on his head, destroying the monster and causing a card and doll to appear once more.

**_VICTORIUM BURN_**

Back with the girls, Kanade created a miniature cyclone with her spear that tore a centipide-esque Noise half the size of the Kaiju into pieces.

**_LAST∞METEOR_**

As this was all going on, Hibiki, Ryo, and Rex, who were all still at the stadium watched the battle unfold, each shocked and fearful about what they saw. Suddenly the noise turned themselves into bullets and shot themselves at the girls, but they were soon cut down.

As the fight raged on, Kanade saw that the color of her suit was starting to fade away. "Shit, my suit's running out of power" In her frustration, she did not notice a Noise going past her and straight for the three, but Rex did. "Get back!" he shouted, pushing the two back as the creature was charging straight for them. The elder brother of the two then closed his eyes and accepted the inevitable when suddenly, a bright light burst from in between him and the Noise, causing the creature to back off.

(SONG: Believer – IKUO)

When the boy opened his eyes, he saw something in front of him, It was a device with a black grip that had a red button where the thumb should be, along with two silver and red 'wings; with a light blue ring at the center. He also saw two cards, one was a blue card with a red and silver warrior and the other having a similar looking warrior but had mostly blue on its outlines along with a silver and white wave on its chest.

When the boy picked up the card, he felt its power, as if it was calling to him. However when he took his eyes off the device, he soon spotted one of the larger Noises shoot a green fluid right at them. This caused Kanade to spot the three and block the attack with her spear, causing a fragment from her armor to pierce Hibiki right in the chest.

This caused Ryo to run to her aid as he tried to stop the bleeding. "No, no, no, no! I'm not losing you too! Open your eyes dammit" he shouted, "Please, don't die on me! You have to live!" When he saw his friend's eyes open slowly, a wave of relief flew over the group. However this was short lived as they soon spotted a Kaiju-sized Noise come right for them along with a hoard of other Noise.

Ginga and Victory tried to get to the Noise, but the crystals on their chests were beeping red, "Crap, we're out of time!" Ginga shouted in a panic. Suddenly, the beeping stopped and the two Ultra Warriors shrunk back to normal size.

As the monster drew closer and closer, Rex began to look at the device and cards before looking back at the monster with rage in his eyes. "Bro? Where are you going?" Ryo asked his brother as he began to walk forward, as it to face the monster. Kanade meanwhile was contemplating on utilizing her Swan Song in order to defeat the Noise despite the implications when she noticed Rex's walk evolving into a full on sprint "What the?!" Kanade said in surprise, "Just what the heck are you doing?!" However he did not listen to her as he stopped and thrusted the device forward causing him to be enveloped by a bright light.

* * *

"Ultraman-san!"

Rex then scanned the card into the ring, causing it to disappear and create a projection of the original Ultraman to appear on his left.

**ULTRAMAN**

"Tiga-san!"

Afterwards he scanned the second card, causing a projection of Ultraman Tiga, the former leader of the Dark Giants to appear on his right.

**ULTRAMAN TIGA**

"I'm borrowing the power of your lights!"

**FUSION UP!**

After scanning both cards, Rex simply raised the device up into the air, causing his body to transform into a luminous silhouette. The two projections then shined a blue and yellow light respectively before and combining with the boy into a brand new form.

**ULTRAMAN ORB: SPACIUM ZEPERION**

* * *

After the transformation, Rex began to grow on his own, transforming into a giant silver warrior with red, black, and purple on his suit along with the symbol on his device adorned onto his chest. As the Noise backed off, Kanade could not help but look at the new warrior, "Is that…a new Ultraman?"

As the two stand off against each other, Rex, or rather in this form Ultraman Orb, began to examine himself. "Woah, I'm huge!" he said with amazement at his new form. However the Noise soon roared at the new monster, which made the new Ultra Warrior to snap back and begin the fight by throwing several punches at the Noise.

This caused the creature to stagger back before firing several blasts at the Ultra Warrior, before creating a barrier to defend himself from the attack. He soon charged at the beast and began to do some kicks on it, causing the red markings on him to glow. He then performed a Flash Kick on the beast, causing it to stagger once more. The beast soon grew tired but the purple markings on Orb began to glow as he spun around the beast throwing several buzzsaw-like light projectiles at the monster before stopping right in front of it.

With the Kaiju distracted from his earlier attack, Orb formed a purple ring with a plus sign in the middle before unleashing a blast similar to Ginga's Ginga Cross Shoot.

**_"SPERION RAY!"_**

This caused the monster to back away before blowing up, but leaving no card or doll on the ground and instead the blast took the rest of the Noise that were at the stadium with it. As Orb shrunk back to Rex, the boy soon began to fall from exhaustion. This made Kanade think fast as she caught the boy in her arms. She examined him and saw that he was okay, but unconscious. "What the heck just happened?" she said as Tsubasa went to see what had happened. However this also caught Ryo's attention as, after paramedics arrived and began tending to Hibiki's wounds, rushed to his brother's aid.

"Rex! Bro! Please don't do this to me, Rex! Rex?! REX!"

* * *

AT THE HOSPITAL…

"Are you sure they're going to be alright!?" Miku asked through the phone. "Yeah, they're okay. The doctors did say that Hibiki needed surgery so she'll be fine." "What about your brother?" she asked, to which Ryo stayed silent, remembering the battle between him and the Noise. "I'm honestly not sure; the doctors said that he needed some rest but…" This made the girl worried, "Is Rex-?" However Ryo then assured, "Don't worry he's okay. But…there's something I need to tell you…" He then relayed what happened at the event, specifically Rex transforming into Orb and defeating the Kaiju Noise.

"Wow…you're telling me that mysterious new Ultraman is Rex?" she asked him. "Yeah, apparently he's called Ultraman Orb in that form from what I heard that ring thing say" he answered, "Plus I took a look at the cards my brother used and they have the original Ultraman and someone called Ultraman Tiga on them" This caught Miku off-guard "So Orb's power is to he can combine the powers of other Ultramen?" Ryo then explained, "I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with that…Orb Ring …I want to try it, but I'm scared that it might do something to me so I can only guess that that thing and the cards are what allows him to combine them…"

He then said goodnight as he looked over the hospital beds with his best friend and his older brother, 'Just what happened there?' he thought to himself. But he decided that it's time for bed and sleeps on the seat.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! You know, I am kind of feel bad that I'm leaving you guys high and dry whenever you're waiting for new chapters of EoT and Mystic Legends. Plus there are a ton of story ideas that I want to try out, but I don't have the time for.**_

_**So where does that leave us? Well after remembering that some writers have a fic which basically compiles a crap-ton of one-off/possible story ideas, I've decided to do one myself with all the story ideas that I'm currently thinking about, from stuff that I've got cooking up for my two on-going stories, as well as stories that may or may not come to fruition. **_

_**So let's talk about the first of these possible stories. Now if you've noticed the writing style is a lot different compared to either version of EoT or Mystic Legends for that matter. That's because this was one of the first stories that I've made, which is obvious from what's here. What's also obvious here is the use of the name Rex. That's because Rex was kind of my avatar before I wanted to make a concious decision of making each of the protagnists different from each other, as to avoid the pitfall of using a catch-all OC as the protagonist of any of my stories. However there will be another story where Rex will show up, but that's a story for another time...as it were... **_

_**_**One more thing, this thing isn't going to have an update schedule like EoT or Mystic Legends since i don't want to dedicate my time to three different stories and one of them is a straight up anthology.**_**_

_**So there you have it, you got some new content and I get to finally put up one of those document files that's been sitting in my computer for months now. Did you like it? Do you want to see this written with more of the polish that my later stories have? Leave a review and tell me what you think? Until next time, this is HackerEX logging off! See ya!**_


	2. Fire Emblem: Advanced Wars

**_WARNING: I do not own neither Fire Emblem, Advance Wars, or GATE, they are owned by Nintendo, Intelligent Systems, and Tamaki Yuki_**

* * *

_A great battle was being waged between two warriors. One a young man with blue hair and clad in silver armor, the other a lanky man with dark hair, tanned skin, and powerful spells at his disposal. As the two were fighting, a young man with dark brown hair and in an army green soldier's outfit was observing the battle alongside a white haired mage. "Look out!" the blue haired warrior cried out as the duo spotted the sorcerer preparing a powerful blast of dark magic. Fearing for his life, the two quickly ran out of the way while firing their respective weapons, the mage a book that allowed him to cast lighting from his hands, while the soldier fired a Thompson SMG at the sorcerer._

_"Geez, what the hell is it gonna take to stop him?" the soldier groaned as he began to reload his weapon. That's when the sorcerer blasted another spell at the wayward warrior. "Chrom!" the cloaked mage cried out as he went to his friend's aid. The sorcerer began to cackle as he prepared another spell. "Die!" he shouted when the soldier began to open fire once again, catching the sorcerer off-guard as he misfired his spell, causing the mage to fire another lightning spell at the blast to neutralize it. "Nice work…" the mage complimented._

_The sorcerer was perplexed by the teamwork the two pulled off, as he stared at them. "This is it, our final battle!" the warrior Chrom exclaimed to the two as the soldier turned towards the mage. "Robin, no matter what you're one of us now…" he reassured his friend, "and there's nothing in either world that will change that…" The mage soon smiled, "Thanks guys…" "Alright enough with the sappy stuff…" the soldier commented as he smirked in glee "Now let's tear this bastard a new asshole!"_

_The three then began to charge forward as they began to attack the sorcerer. "Ha ha ha! Why do you three resist?" the enemy exclaimed. That's when Chrom began to unleash his sword and the two began to exchange sword strikes. "Gya ha ha! Fools!" the soldier laughed, "Struggle all you want, you cannot unwrite what is already written!" _

_Meanwhile…"Alright, he's gotten some pretty hard armor…so let's pair up and combine our attacks. Maybe we can do something to him…" Alex, the soldier relayed to his ally as they prepared to attack simultaneously. With a plan in action, the duo began leaped forward as Robin unleashed a Thoron spell from his spellbook, while Alex tossed a grenade that exploded in the sorcerer's face._

_"Gaaa!" he cried out, "No…this can't be…" With no power left, the sorcerer fell to his knees. "Woohoo! We got 'em!" Alex cheered as he raised his arms into the air before putting away his gun. "This isn't over…" he growled and, with his last dying breath, launched a powerful blast at the lord. "Look out!" the mage spouted as he protected both Chrom and Alex from the attack._

_"Dude, are you alright?" the soldier asked in worry. "I'm fine…" the mage replied. "That's the end of him…" Chrom told the two as the sorcerer's corpse began to fade away. "Yeah, good riddance to bad rubbish…" Alex commented. "Thanks to you two, we carried the day…" the warrior noted as they all began to rest… However, Alex quickly noted as he saw his friend clutch his chest in pain. "Robin, are you okay?" he asked, "Say something!"_

_That's when he spotted a lightning blast hurled straight towards him. Fearing for his friend's life, Chrom pushed the soldier away as he took the blast head on. "CHROM!" Alex cried out as he tried to find a way to save the warrior. "No…what have I done?" he said as he tried to go to the warrior. "Alex…this is not L…Robin's fault…" Chrom groaned as he began to fade, "Promise me… you two will escape from this place…" "No…Chrom, don't leave us!" the soldier wailed. "Please…go…" the warrior said as he finally passed on. Suddenly, a dark energy began to take over the soldier, warping his mind and turning him against Robin._

_"You…you monster!" Alex roared as he began to take out his gun. "Dude, what are you doing?" Robin demanded as he prepared his spellbook to defend himself. "We trusted you…and then you backstabbed us in the end…" the soldier sobbed, "I'm…I'm gonna kill you!"_

_As the soldier charged forth, the sorcerer's laugh began to echo forth through the battlefield._

* * *

**_/PRELUDE/_**

As the words "Fire Emblem" scroll through, they are transformed into the words "Advance Wars" finally, after the last letters transform, Robin and Alex stand back-to-back as the charged forth. This caused the title to appear before the Outrealm Gate appears in the background

**_/toku ni nanimo nozomu koto nante nai _**

**_mi no hodo wa shitteiru sa/_**

It soon cuts to Alex leaning on one of the pillars at the train station before the background changed into a tree in the middle of a field for a short period before changing back. Next it jumps to Robin reading a book in the castle courtyard before changing into a normal park

**_/sonna boku de sae mo oku no hou ni _**

**_yuzuritakuanai ikou teido wa aru rashii/_**

Afterwards, a shot of Brenner watching a group of army men marching before it changes to the Shepards. Finally, a shot of Chrom standing in the Ylissian throneroom before it changed to the Orange Star war room.

**_/mamotte angai to muzukashii ne_**

**_akirameru wake janai kedo/_**

It cuts to the dark future as Lucina begins to run towards a portal before cutting to Brenner's Wolves preparing to storm the Outrealm Gate as it opens to reveal an army lead by Gangrel begins to march forward

**_/aoi sora no hate tsunagatta michi no yukue_**

**_hito to hito wa wakari aenai dakedo iin janai/_**

When the lyrics kick in, several Soldiers and Infantry led by Fredrick begin to lead the assault alongside Vaike, Callem, and Jake, with Rachel, Virion, and Tuka directing several Gunmen and Bowmen providing cover fire for them. Meanwhile in the sky, a Green Earth Fighter flown by Eagle begins to lead a platoon of Pegasus Knights, led by the trio of Cordellia, Sumia, and Phillia, into battle as the defeat several Air Units.

**_/hiraita tobira wa subete o kaeteiku_**

**_sore wa akatsuki no youni/_**

Meanwhile, Sully and Stahl are charging into a hoard of Paladins when several of them are destroyed by Max's tank and Andy's Power Loader. On top of the tank, Miriel, Lelei, Maribelle are blasting away foes with her magic while Sami and Lin gunned down several more. Finally, as Chrom, Robin, Alex, Will, and Rory begin to charge into battle wielding their respective weapons as they attack Gangrel head-on

**_/Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah Woah x3/_**

It then shows a montage consisting of Emmeryn watching the clouds, Asuka and Kanbei telling several soldiers from both Ylissie and the Allied Nations of a battle plan, Olaf talking with several kids, and a mysterious girl watching the heroes from a distance. It then shows another montage which shows the various heroes from both worlds before a camera begins to take a picture of Robin and Alex rushing towards the camera with smiles on their faces.

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**Hey guys, Hacker here! So, you're probably wondering where chapter 4 of EoT is? Well, I kind of hit some writers block and had to rewrite some of it and so, much like the start of the Wizard Arc of the old EoT, I'm gonna have to delay last week's chapter into this week.**_

_**However back to this chapter, this might be strange since technically, this is for the most part the original just with some random-ass soldier placed into this. Well from you can tell from the opening, this is, if you guys want it to be, a three way crossover between Fire Emblem, Advacne Wars, and a little bit of GATE.**_

_**So I decided to simply add this here as a kind of a way to sort of give you guys an update and some content to read. I know that, compared to the Ultraman crossover from before which was one of the earliest stories I've written, I honestly would love to see a crossover between these two franchises, or at least for Intelligent Systems to do something with the Nintendo Wars franchise.**_

_**Anyway, what do you guys think? Did you like it? If so, then please leave a review and tell me what you think. For now though, I'll get back to work on both EoT and Mystic Legends, along with preparing for the eventual crunch-fest that is college life...**_

_**Until next time, this is HackerEX logging out! See ya!**_


End file.
